ALL ALONE
by csimiamifreako
Summary: PLACED DURING AND AFTER LOST SON. CALLIEGH'S LIFE AFTER SPEEDLE'S DEATH. ARE THINGS REALLY WHAT THEY SEEM? SC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I watch silently as they fold the flag from his casket and hand it to his mother. I stare straight ahead and try to ignore her sobs and the prickly feeling in the back of my eyes.

I hear shots being fired, but I try to ignore them as well. Instead, i think back to all the times we've spent together. From the first day we met, to that day. The day he died. If i could change places with him that day, I would. If i could _at least_ changed my actions that day, I would. Why did I have to yell at him? Why did I have to say I was gonna kill him? _Why didn't I tell him??_

I realize now everyone is gone. It's just me, the sickly sweet smell of flowers and fresh cut grass, dozens of chairs, and a casket. _The_ casket. _His_ casket.

I stare at it for a few moments. I blink my eyes a few times to make sure I'm not dreaming. To make sure this really is _his_ casket. To make sure he really is dead.

I wasn't dreaming. This is his casket. He really is dead.

I rub my fingers gently and slowly over the dark wood. It hurts. I miss him so much. I wish i can see him just one more time. To hear his voice once more. To tell him I love him. To say goodbye.

Why does he have to be dead?

I hear foot steps approach me. They come closer until I can practically feel the person behind me. For a second, I think it's him. He would stand behind me like that all the time. I would know it was him, from the heat of his body, the way he would say absolutely nothing, but i could tell everything he was thinking, and by his smell. I always loved the smell of his cologne. Or maybe that was just the way he smelt.

I almost turn around to see if it really is him. But then I realize where I am, and whats in front of me. I stare at his coffin, still feeling the presence of someone behind me. I hear more leaves crunching behind me, but the person behind me hasn't moved, so I know someone else is now here. I don't turn around. Just close my eyes and hope that they will just leave me alone.

"Calliegh?" The voice spoke soft and quietly, but I don't need to see his face to know who it is. I wipe me numb face free from any tears that might be there, and slowly turned around. "Hi, Horatio." I reply slowly. I try to fake a smile, but it doesn't fool Horatio, or Eric, whose standing right next to him.

"How are you doing, Cal?" Eric asks softly. His voice is soft and comforting. I don't want to hear it right now. It just reminds me of _him._ He always spoke to me that way, whenever he sensed something was wrong. I don't _**want**_ to be reminded.

I ignore him and his question. I stare down at my hands. I notice how the sun reflects perfectly off my diamond ring.

My engagement ring.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I remember the night he proposed.

_It was perfect. We went to my favorite fancy restaurant. After the waiter brought our food, we had a quiet candle light dinner with peaceful conversation. I asked him what the occasion was. He told me he wanted to celebrate. I asked what we were celebrating._

_He locked my hands in his and got down on one knee. "Calliegh." He started, nervously. "I love you so much, I can't spend the rest of my life without you. You mean so much to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" My eyes quickly filled with tears as I whispered my answer. "Yes, yes I will." "Really?" He asked, making sure he was hearing right. "Yes, really." He stands quickly and pulls me into his arms. People around us clap and congratulate us, but nither of us really pay attention to anything other than each other. "I love you Calliegh." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Tim."_

I fidget with my ring for a moment. Several more tears begin pouring down my face. I try to blink them away, but they keep coming down. I try to wipe them away, but it just smears them across my face. I look up to Eric and Horatio, and then just let the tears pour down my face freely. After a moment, I begin sobbing loudly. Eric pulls me into his arms and I cry into his shoulder. I don't try to stop, just let it all out.

"It's not fair." I whisper. "I know it's not." Eric replies. He puts his hand on my back and starts rubbing it soothingly. My body starts raking from the sobbing. Eric guides me to a chair. Horatio and Eric sit on either side of me. "It's gonna be okay Calliegh." Horatio tries to comfort. "No it's not." I cry. "I never got to say good bye. I never even told him."

"Told him what?" Horatio asks. I stare at my feet and try to ignore him. I hope he just forgets what I just said and leaves me alone. A second later, I realize, neither of them are gonna forget. "Calliegh, you can trust us." Eric says.

I stare straight into his eyes and don't speak until I'm sure I can trust him. "I'm pregnant." I say slowly. "Oh gosh." Eric sighs, his hand immediately running through his dark curls. "Are you positive?" Horatio asks. I nod. "How far are you?" Eric asks. "Right at seven weeks." I reply. Horatio sighs. "And the baby is-" "Tims'?" I ask. I nod again. "We were engaged."

Tears fall down my face again. Eric pulls me back into his arms. "Tim never knew?" Eric asks softly. I shake my head. "I was trying to find the best way to tell him, but then..." My voices trails off and I wipe at my tears. "I'm scared Eric. Tim and I talked about having a baby, but now Tim is gone. I want to have this baby, I love it so much already, but I just can't do this alone, I just can't. I can't do it."

"Shhh, Cal, it's okay. You don't have to do too. Were all gonna be right by you side to help you through this." Eric promises. "All of us."

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: All Alone: Chapter 2!**

**Summary: Calliegh's life aftre Speed's death, this chapter is about five months after the first one.**

**Pairings: Talliegh! YEAH!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Csi Miami do you think I would be sitting here writing this for this site? No, I would go back and re-write season three to where Tim Speedle didn't die, leave? Maybe if that's what Rory wanted, but die? No way, this is me people, use your heads!!! LOL**

**A/N: So here is chapter two! I know this is the farthest thing from when Calliegh met Ryan, and probably a bit predictable, but here you go! Sorry it's so short! Enjoy!!**

"Calliegh." Horatio called. "Come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Yeah? Who is it, Horatio?" Calliegh asked as they climbed the stairs to Horatio's office. Horatio opened the door to his office and lead Calliegh in.

"I'd like you to meet Ryan Wolfe, he's gonna be working here." "Really?" Calliegh asked. "Thats, uh, great, nice to meet you. I'm Calliegh Duquense." Calliegh said, forcing a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ryan said. "And by the way, congratulations." "Huh?" Calliegh asked. She followed his gaze down to her growing stomache. "Oh" Calliegh laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"So, how far are you?" Ryan asked, curiosly. Calliegh threw Horatio a look, and he returned it with an apologetic smile. Calliegh drew in a deep breath before turning back to Ryan. "Almost seven and a half months."

"Really? And your still working?" Ryan asked. '_Is this guy ever gonna let up?"_ Calliegh thought. "What can I say?" Calliegh laughed. "I really love what I do."

"And your husband is okay with you working still?" Ryan asked. "Oh, I, um, I'm not married." Calliegh whispered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed." Ryan apologized. "My, um, fiance was shot in the line of duty about five months ago." Calliegh said sadly. "I'm so sorry." Ryan said.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and Calliegh quickly wiped it away. "Nice meeting you, please excuse me." She left before anything else was said.

"I really didn't mean-" "You didn't know." Horatio cut in. "Now go get started." He ordered. Ryan nodded and left.

Horatio quickly pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Speed?" Horatio asked.

"Hey H."

"How are things going up there?"

"Okay, were still trying to catch these guys. How are things going down there?"

"Things are good."

"And how's Calliegh?"

"She's doing fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"She, has she, started, um, seeing anyone?"

"No, she, she still hasn't quite gotten over everything yet."

"Still?"

"Yeah, it's been hard for her."

"H, I wanted it this way so she can move on with her life. Please, help her, and make sure you take care of her, please.

"I am Speed, I am"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: All Alone**

**Pairings: Talliegh**

**Rating: T **

**Characters: In this chapter: A few cups ofCalliegh, (duh, this story is about her) a sprinkle of Eric, A few tablespoons of Horatio, and a dash of Ryan**

**Disclaimer: My names not sue.**

**A/N: So, finally, here is the next chapter, way longer than any of the others! Puh-lease review and tell me what you think and if I should go on!**

Calliegh rolled over in bed and looked at her alarm clock. She sighed seeing it was already after ten. She and her large, eight and a half month rounded stomach got up from the bed and slowly made it to the bathroom.

After Calliegh was showered and dressed, she went downstairs and made herself a small breakfast. After which she was exhausted, so she plopped down on the couch and flicked on the T.V. She flipped through the channels carelessly, and after finding nothing good was on, she settled on the news. She turned up the volume and listened to the reporter.

"_Today, two New York undercover FBI agents were involved in a shootout in an abandoned warehouse. One agent was critically injured, while his partner was unharmed. The suspects were under investigation by the FBI in the case of the disapperance of a suburban family from last year. The suspects are now in the custody of the New York FBI. No names have been released at this _time."

"I can't believe this." Calliegh muttered to herself. She was no longer paying attention to what the reporter was saying, but to the pictures of the scene the camera was displaying.

At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but after a few seconds she was sure that she was really seeing the face she would never forget, right in front of her on her television screen. Calliegh felt many emotions flash through her. First confusion, than happiness, more confusion, sadness, hurt, betrayel, a broken heart, and finally, anger. She grabbed her keys, ran out of her house with the slam of a door, and was speeding out of the driveway faster than she had moved her intire pregnancy.

_**Tallieghforevertallieghforevertallieghforevertallieghforever**_

Calliegh pulled into the parking garage at Headquaters and quickly made her way to the employee enterance. She stormed through the halls of CSI furiosly, passing various labtechs, patrole officers, and members of the swing shift, all of who were giving her strange looks for being at work when she was on maternity leave and due to have a baby anyday. Calliegh returned their looks with cold glares, daring them to say anything to her, which of course, anybody who had a brain, knew better. Calliegh arrived at the bottom of her destination and quickly climbed the stairs.

"How could you?" Calliegh yelled as she stormed into Horatio's office without knocking.

"How could I what?" Horatio asked, turning to Calliegh from Ryan, who was seated in front of Horatio's desk.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." Calliegh said with more anger than before.

"And that would be?..." Horatio asked innocently.

Calliegh sighed angrily. He obviously wasn't gonna fold this way. She'd just have to take a different approach.

"Guess who I saw on my T.V. Today?" Calliegh asked, voice softer, but still hard and firm.

Ryan immediately turned to her. "George Clooney?" He guessed. "Cause you know, after leaving ER a few years ago, that guy is huge, he's everywhere."

Calliegh and Horatio just stared at him. "What?" Ryan asked. "I have Tivo." Calliegh shook her head. "No, I saw my dead fiancee." Calliegh turned to Horatio. "I know Tim's alive, and I know you know it too." She cried softly, a pleading tone in her voice.

Horatio turned to Ryan. "Would you please excuse us?" Ryan continued to stare at Calliegh, while Horatio prompted him again to leave. "Oh, right." Ryan said. "Yeah, I'll, uh, see you guys later." Ryan stood and gave Calliegh a soft squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

Horatio sighed and turned back to Calliegh. "How'd you find out?"

"Well defiantly not from you, or Tim. I had to see him on my T.V. Screen. He was at a FBI shootout scene in New York. New York!" Calliegh yelled.

"Listen Calliegh, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Oh, don't you dare 'I'm sorry' me." Calliegh interrupted. "I want to know why. Why you did this to me. Why he did this to me."

"Oh Calliegh, Tim had to go. He didn't have a choice. He wanted it this way. He knew it was gonna hurt you, I knew it too. But Tim thought it would be better leaving you thinking he was dead, than leaving and thinking he didn't love you." Horatio explained.

Calliegh remained quite for a minute, processing everything Horatio just told her, before speaking. "Who else knows?" She whispered.

"Calliegh, you don't-"

"Who else knows?" Calliegh growled. "I want to know who else has been hiding this from me, lying to me, laughing at me behind my back because I couldn't figure out that my fiancee was alive and left me here, alone, pregnant with his child, while he's in New York working for the FBI."

"Calliegh, no one has been laughing at you, were all just trying to help you." Horatio said.

"Eric?" Calliegh growled again.

Horatio sighed. "Yes."

"Alexx?" Calliegh continued questioning.

"Not at first, but eventually she had too." Horatio gave in.

"Have you been, talking to him?" Calliegh asked in a whisper.

"Yes, every few months, usually he was the one who contacted me." Horatio said.

Tears started free-falling down Calliegh's face. "Did you tell him?"

"That your pregnant?" Horatio asked. Calliegh nodded. "No."

Calliegh looked up at him. "He doesn't know?" She asked.

"No, I never told him, I knew if I told him, He'd be back here before I hung up the phone. It wouldn't be good for him right now." Horatio explained.

"I can't believe you Horatio." Calliegh yelled. "Tim doesn't even know he's gonna be a father because your to damn selfish to let him know." Calliegh stopped and spoke softer. "I trusted you Horatio, and all this time you've been lying to me."

Calliegh spun quickly on her hells to leave, only to run right into Eric, the force knocking her to the ground.

"Calliegh?" Eric stopped. "What are you doing here? I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Eric asked as he leaned down to help her up.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Calliegh said, very slowly and firmly, still lying on the ground.

"Cal, I said I was sorry. What's wrong with you?" Eric asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Calliegh asked as she sat up.

"Me, what do you mean?" Eric asked, suddenly confused by her attitude, but figuring it was just her hormones.

"What I mean is Tim." Calliegh said, as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. "He's alive, not dead."

"How'd you? Never mind, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Eric asked.

Calliegh sighed. "Yes, no, no, no, no, no, no." Calliegh groaned.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Eric asked.

"My water just broke." Calliegh exclaimed.

"Eric, lets get her to the hospital." Horatio said.

Eric stepped closer to Calliegh and put his arm around her back to guide her out.

"Don't touch me." Calliegh yelled, quickly pulling away from Eric.

"Cal, we've got to get you to the hospital." Eric said.

"I'll take myself." Calliegh said stubbornly.

"Calliegh, your in labour, you can't drive." Horatio reasoned.

"Yes I can, it's not like I'm having contrac- oh gosh, oh, ow, ow, ohhhh." Calliegh moaned in discomfort.

"See, now you are, so let's go." Eric said.

"No." Calliegh objected. "I'll get there some other way." Calliegh said.

"How?" Horatio asked.

"I, I'll get a cab."

"Calliegh." Eric said. "There's like what? Four cabs in all of Miami? It's hard enough getting one of them, but I don't think they are gonna give you a ride while in Labour."

Calliegh shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I'll call someone then." She said impatiently.

"Who?" Eric challenged.

"I don't know." Calliegh yelled.

"Calliegh, just let me drive you." Eric requested.

"Fine." Calliegh gave in. "But your only driving me." She threw her head back as another contraction began to take action. "Oh, please, please, hurry."

**TBC...**

_So what do you think?? Is it any good? Let me know, please review. Reviews make me happy!_


End file.
